A Part of Parenthood
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: Mary Margaret helps David discover that a part of parenthood is accepting the news that their only daughter is dating a pirate. Snow/Charming parenting fluff. ONESHOT


**A/n: So after I got this idea, I just HAD to take a break from my Captain Swan fics to write a fluffy David/Mary Margaret oneshot. I love the idea of them knowing that something was going on being their only daughter and Hook and being torn between being her parents and being her friends. hehe Plus I adore protective!Charming, whether it's to Emma or Snow. :D I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Mary Margaret, David…"

Emma stood in the doorway of her bedroom, now stripped free of all personal belonging. The bed was neatly made, and she was holding 2 bags of luggage, one is each hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure that I had found something, but I got an apartment this afternoon,"

"An apartment?"

Emma looked apologetic. "Sorry for the short notice. I didn't expect it to happen so soon, but it's big enough for Henry and me. I just thought I should start moving some of my stuff in there,"

"Oh," Mary Margaret's face fell slightly, but she smiled brightly at her daughter all the same. "Well, it's sudden... but I'm happy for you, Emma. We'll miss you," she stepped forward with her arms spread to embrace her, bags and all. "So, where is this new place?"

"Just a few blocks from here,"

"Well, good, that's great," David nodded; already imagining the alone time he and Mary Margaret would get without Emma and Henry there every evening and morning. "Do you need any help moving? If you need a few pairs of strong arms to move any furniture, I can get some guys together-"

Emma looked vaguely uncomfortable at the offer, "Actually, I think I'm ok,"

"Are you sure? We don't mind," her mother assured her, looking excited at the prospect of helping her daughter move into her new home with her grandson.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I've got Henry. And… well, I have a roommate,"

"Really?" The other woman's brow creased with confusion. "Ruby?"

"No," Emma paused and took a deep breath, "actually, Killian is moving some things as we speak. Henry is with him now. I just wanted to grab my last few things over here," She shifted uncomfortably.

Her parents' jaws dropped.

"Captain Hook?"

"You're moving in with Captain Hook?" David stepped forward protectively. "Do you really think that's a good idea, Emma?"

"I_ think_ I'm an adult," She responded with equal stubbornness to that of her father. "Besides, he needs a place to stay besides his ship and he can help us with the rent. It's not like we're getting married,"

"But you're_ seeing_ him?"

"David," Mary Margaret hushed him and forced a smile.

"He's a pirate!"

"So, if you don't need any help moving, maybe we can come for dinner once you three are settled in?" She interrupted, ignoring her husband's protests.

"Sure, that'd be great," Relief flooded Emma's expression. "I'll give you a call later?"

After Emma left, Mary Margaret let out a small laugh. "Well, _that_ was interesting,"

"Her first rebellion against us,"

"David, she's 28," she reminded him, raising an eyebrow. "Dating is hardly a rebellion anymore,"

"Isn't it?" He chuckled. "What does she see in him, anyway?"

"I don't know. He's adventurous, handsome, challenging… charming, maybe she sees someone who could turn out like you?" She suggested, reaching over and stroking his cheek.

"Me?" he choked. "Snow, I am_ not_ like him,"

"Maybe not," She shrugged, "But maybe he could be Emma's Charming one day,"

"He's a pirate. He's clearly only wanted one thing from _any_ beautiful woman in this town, even you. And believe me, one more comment like that one by the dock and I'll go over there and-"

"Emma's not stupid, David. Learning to trust our daughter's decisions is a part of parenthood,"

"But _Captain Hook_?" He couldn't keep the skepticism out of his voice.

"Killian isn't exactly my first choice… or my second… " she conceded, "but if he makes her happy, we should support her. Not everyone supported us, remember?" She smiled warmly down at her Prince Charming.

"Neither of us were villainous pirates who wanted to kill someone in town,"

"We wanted to kill Regina," she reminded him gently.

"But we didn't,"

"Everyone has their flaws, David. Emma isn't 15 anymore,"

He hung his head defeatedly and smiled to himself. "That's what's hard about this, Snow. I didn't get this when she was 15. I didn't get to stare disapprovingly at the men who came courting her at the castle, or watch boys pick her up from our porch in Storybrooke with a shotgun on my lap. We let her go when she was a baby and now… now she's our age, but to me, sometimes she's still our little girl,"

Snow sighed. "I know. I felt that way when she said she was moving out. As much as I enjoy having the apartment to ourselves, I'm going to miss living with our daughter. We missed so much when we put her in that wardrobe,"

"Can we use some magic to change her back into a little girl for a while, so I can catch up with all this parenting I missed?" He teased, shaking his head with a short laugh.

Snow pulled him into her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "No magic on Emma… But maybe we can make some of our own now that we have the place all to ourselves?" she whispered in his ear playfully.

2 days later, Mary Margaret was preparing for their dinner with Emma, Henry, and Killian. She had just set a fresh pie on the counter to cool when she glanced back to where she had left her husband. "You doing alright in there?" she called jokingly. When no answer came, she walked over to where he was sitting in the living room, staring at the wall.

"David…" She set a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. He had been sitting with his face in his hands, motionless, for a solid 5 minutes since she had reminded him of their dinner double-date.

"Are you ok?"

He let out a long, drawn out sigh and looked up at her with a weak smile. "Ask me in a few hours when this is all over?"

She laughed softly, rubbing his shoulder and neck, "It won't be that bad, just wait and see," She leaned down and kissed him on the very top of his head. "Are you going to be ok to have dinner with them tonight?"

David groaned. "I guess I have to,"

"Just do your best not to hit him," she joked. "We'd better get going soon though. Emma called and asked us to pick up things for dinner,"

"Isn't a little late notice? We're supposed to be there in 30 minutes,"

"I don't know. She called a few minutes ago asking if we could pick up some things for tacos before we got there. She said it was ok if we were a little late,"

"Tacos? She wants us to get tacos?" A look of horror crossed his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember why we sent _her and Henry _out for tacos?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/n: What did you think? I SO hope something like this happens in the show. I will squee like the fangirl I am SO HARD if we ever get a scene where he ever tells Hook to stay away from Emma, or he and MM have a talk about Emma and Hook being together. lol! Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it and let me know if you liked it. David/Snow fluff is so fun. :) **


End file.
